


(None of) The Family Buisness

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic)



Series: (None of) The Family Buisness [1]
Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Height Differences, High School, Kidnapping, Like SO MUCH murder, M/M, Murder, Size Difference, Stalking, Yandere, much too much humor for the subject matter, murder high, so so much murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes
Summary: Olympia Academy, a quite school nestled in a Southern California suburb, seems squeaky clean on the surface, but, one look bellow, will reveal the danger bubbling under the surface.Jonathan Starkweather, son of the practically non-existent as far as the hours worked goes, principal of the academy, and twin brother as resident idiot Jason Starkweather, is known as the sweetheart of the school, president of the photography club, never seen without his big, goofy smile. All that, though, hides the fact underneath, he feels…nothing.At least, until the day he met Eliot.Sure, he got his ass kicked for accidentally spilling a bucket of water over his new Tiny’s laptop, then got robbed blind, but it was worth it. The moment their eyes met, Jonathan felt warmth for the first time in his life.Everything was going to be perfect now, he knew. At least until he got the message from the mysterious ICU, warning him that he wasn’t the only one looking to catch Eliot’s heart.We can't have that now, can we?





	1. Bambi

_“It has come to the attention of Olympia Academy for Boy’s Excellence Faculty that certain students have been participating in dishonorable and unfavorable acts over the previous summer. It is imperative that every student comes to realize that your behavior outside the halls of the Academy still reflects back on the institution, and your actions will, without fail, have consequence. So, before this year even begins, there will be no stalking, breaking and entering, theft, or violence on or off school grounds. That means you, Jason.”_ **  
**

“Come on, it was one time!”

“Stop yelling into the void, Jason.” Leo pat Jason’s shoulder. “He’s still gonna kick your ass.”

Jonathan smiled, patting his brother’s head. “You really should be more careful, Jason. You know how dad gets.”

“Ass. Sparky, you gonna tell them I’m fine?”

The Sophomore in question went beat red. “W-w-well I-I-”

“Hey, don’t make him uncomfortable.” Leo’s tone turned playful, putting his arm around the stuttering boy. “It’s okay, Chispa, ignore the bad man.”

“Right…” Jason slid back, running a hand through his hair. “So, you hear there’s a new student?”

“New student?” Jonathan asked, absentmindedly doodling in his notebook. It was their daily routine by now for the two sets of brothers. Leo and Sparks would meet Jason and Jonathan on the rooftop to fritter away the hour before class started.

“Y-you didn’t hear?” Sparks tilted his head.

“Nah, I’m not into the school gossip.”

Leo laughed, ruffling his hair. “Yeah, some new guy’s transferring in today. Santana-something.”

“Santana?” Jason’s nose crinkled. “Doesn’t that sound a little…”

Leo’s smile dropped. “Hoe don’t do it.”

“Mexican.”

Leo threw up his arms. “ _Oh my god._ ”

“I’m just saying! Mexicans are, like, taking over this school! Maybe we do need to put up a wall or somethin’.

“We’re Mexican!”

“No you’re not, you’re just tan.”

“I was born in Mexico City! Sparks in Juarez!”

“Aren’t those in Texas?”

“And,” the bell rang, “we’re leaving.” Leo tugged Sparks up, keeping his arm around him.

“What’d I say!?”

Jonathan simply shook his head.

-

Class passed quickly, a blur of color and light. They usually did for Jonathan, as he sat in the back corner, gazing out the window with a drawn-out sigh. He’d never paid much attention in class, it wasn’t like he had any hope of college anyway. The teachers generally left him alone, at least. Despite being six two and blindingly blonde, he’d always had a gift of blending into the background.

He did have one job in all his classes, though. Yawning, he adjusted the camera recording the lecture. His teachers all asked him to do it so they could put it on the school website for kids who missed the day, and being a member of the photography club tends to get things like that shrugged onto you.

Before he knew it, three thirty hit, the bell rang out, and Jonathan watched as his brother immediately ditched cleaning time to make out with someone in the bathroom. Sighing, he stood, packing up his camera.

Olympia High instituted the policy a couple years back called ‘Cleaning Time’, based off the Japanese model. They fired all the janitors and make the students clean everything themselves. His father claimed it was to teach responsibility, but everyone knew it was to pay for beer tap in the faculty room.

The teacher left the room, and the class representative, Reymond, went to the front to direct who was cleaning what. The weaker guys moved out for the windows, the ones who made Reymond angry that week to the toilets, and, as usual, the six foot two him got the job of carrying the water across the school.

Heaving the bucket into his arms, he started his route, going off memory since the blue plastic blocked his view. The students all knew to keep out of the way anyway, it’s been this way since Freshman year, after all.

After a lot of stumbling, he finally made it outside. The sun shone down through the palm trees, casting shadows on the ground in thin lines across his face. Students laughed all around him, scurrying back and forth. Why weren’t the bars on any of them, anyway? This school’s layout was so wei-

_“I mean, come on. I get it I’m on a scholarship, but people pay how much to go to this school and they have to nerve to make us cleaning our own fucking tol-”_

Jonathan felt his heart freeze as he stepped out from under the palm, his body crashing into another form. He felt the bucket slip from his fingers, shouting to try and stop it, but before he could the water came crashing down on the person below him.

“I’m so sorry!” He shouted, eyes averted as he tried to scramble for the bucket, before he heard a growl.

“Are you  _kidding_ me! You just soaked my laptop, I finally got a new one, you better pay…”

There was more. Jonathan knew there was more being said. There was more being said from the boy on the ground, sopping wet and shivering. That would be if he was thinking objectively though. All he knew was the light in the school had narrowed like a spotlight on those bambi eyes and Jonathan had never seen beauty before in his life.

* * *

_Dear Journal,  
_

_So this is what it feels like to be a person. It’s…I can’t believe…Is this what it’s like to be conscious, is this what it’s like to be alive? My heart was thrumming in my ears, loud and blaring in a way I never thought possible. I was warm, I’ve never felt warm before, was this why people played in the sun? Was this what people got to feel every day of their lives?_

_No. No no this wasn’t how everyone else felt, it couldn’t be. This was too strong._

_I never was the star of my show, I was the camera guy of my own life, an emotionless backbone to my friends, my family, to film the world and play it back for everyone else. I never, I never felt desire for it, for anything. I never wanted anything. I set alarms to eat, to drink, I occasionally forget to breathe. Jason was the lively one, Jason was the one with the sex drive, the passion, the life._

_Those eyes breathed one into me._

_“Uh, can I help you? Hello?!”_

_His voice was so sweet. I could feel it, actually feel the vibrations, see every light dot on his dark cheeks, they were like little reverse freckles, how adorable could you- those eyes, those giant Bambi eyes that just screamed ‘protect me, make me yours, don’t let anyone have me again’._

_I want that. I want that so badly I could feel my blood burn._

_“Oi, ignoramus, you know you’re paying for this, right? Don’t care what creepy emo-poetry you say, you broke my laptop.”_

_He was so tiny oh my god. Like I could just pick him up and carry him away. He couldn’t have been more than five foot, and the too big glasses and uniform just exaggerated the effect. I felt my arms moving before I knew what I was doing, wrapping tight around the tiny, my heart thumping against him. He was warm too, so tiny and warm and I wanted it-_

_Ow. Ow. I fell back, staring up at my Tiny, shaking in pain. Tiny had some kick to him. A kick with very good aim. A kick which had me reeling the entire time as he pickpocketed my wallet, took a couple hundred dollars, and kicked my back._

_So this is what love feels like._


	2. I See You

“Isn’t he  _adorable_ , I mean look at him, isn’t he just-”

Leo’s head was on his hand, with a large, dopey grin. “The sweetest, the best, his eyes are like diamonds, have you  _seen_ him talk about computers?”

“I kno- wait, what?”

“What? Did I say something?”

Jonathan sighed, eyes glazed as he watched his Tiny- Eliot Santana Swift, as he’d learned- from across the cafeteria. His Tiny was sitting with a green haired boy, the same as the last week, ranting about this and that with wide gestures, expressive voice and just so sweet. “Okay, so I was following my little uke yesterday-”

Leo spit out his drink. “ _What_?”

“And I found out the Japanese friendship club planted this tree behind the school-”

“Jonathan I don’t think you know what that word means-”

“And when I was a kid my mom told me about this myth at her school that if you confess to someone under a cherry blossom tree they have to accept-”

“Jonathan, why are you looking up Japanese porn?! And… _have to_?”

“So I’m gonna bake him a bunch of brownies and smile at him and ask him to be mine forever and ever and he can’t say no because magic! It’s perfect, right?”

“…” Leo took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why couldn’t Sparks be here? Sparks always calmed him down. Even Jason would be better here. But both were stuck on serving duty, since the school cut budgets again and now the students serve lunch. “Have you tried just  _talking to him_?”

Jonathan blinked. “Of course not. I wouldn’t want to scare him. He’s not ready for me yet.”

“What?” Leo felt like he’d been saying that a lot lately.

“I mean, he’s so tiny, and a year younger, I want to make sure he’s comfortable here first and everything. I wouldn’t want to give him stress, that would be bad for the baby.”

“ _Baby_?!”

“I didn’t tell you! I’m going to propose to him at sunset and we’re going to move to Utah and we’re going to have four kids, it’s twenty eighteen they’ll figure out how to let guys have kids, we’re going to have three girls and a boy and we’re going to name them after you, Sparks, Jason and me because I’m the dad and he’s going to be Jonathan and the second-”

“Jonathan, wai-”

“Wait! Wait, isn’t he Jewish? Can’t you not name kids after people who are alive? I’m going to have to convert him-”

“That’s not the problem here!”

“Wait what if his parents only let him date Jewish boys, I’ve watched South Park, that’s what Jewish kids are right, like, so his mom probably wouldn’t let him date me, so I guess I’ll have to convert, can Mormons be Jewish-

“Jonathan,  _enough_!” Leo stood, slamming his hands on the table. “This is getting too weird. For  _me_.”

Jonathan tilted his head. “Did you want the boy to be named after you?”

“…I’m out.”

“Leo!” Jonathan tried to call out for him, but Leo already walked away. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat. Why didn’t anyone else appreciate his plans? It was the first time in his life he even had a plan beyond a day. Smiling, he snapped a quick pic on his camera, thumb brushing over the image on the other side. He could crop out the other boy later.

That was when his phone binged with a snapchat notification.

Huh? That was weird. No one ever really snaps him, he only gave his account to four people. His dad was still pretty old school, would always call, Leo was busy with Sparks across the cafeteria, helping him spoon some sausage into a dish, and Jason was with them.

_**ICU:**  I have some information for you._

He felt a chill wash through him, looking down to the message.

_**Jonathan Starkweather:**  Who are you?_

_**ICU:** That isn’t important right now. What’s important is you’re not the only one who’s taken a notice of the new student._

Jonathan’s blood went cold.

_**ICU:**  Yeah, that’s what I thought you’d look like when I told you that._

_**Jonathan Starkweather:**  Who are you, why do you know all of this?_

_**ICU:** I have my ways. Now, do you want my help or not?_

_**Jonathan Starkweather:** What kind of help?_

_**ICU:**  Anything you need. Traps, schemes, items, secrets, regular info about the student population._

_**Jonathan Starkweather:**  I don’t get it, why do you want to help me? How did you even know I liked him?_

_**ICU:** Because I’m watching you right now._

No. No no no, Jonathan looked around, camera clutched close to his chest. No one was looking in his direction, how could someone be watching him?

_**ICU:**_   _I also happen to know you’re not the only one who believes in the cherry tree myth._

Then, his heart stopped.

_**Jonathan Starkweather:**  Who is it?_

_**ICU:** Why? What do you want to do with that information?_

_**Jonathan Starkweather:** Tell me right now or I will hunt you down._

_**ICU:** Alright. His name is Clover Evergreen. He’s the one other Jewish kid in the school, and from out-of-state, so they found each other pretty quick. He’s planning on confessing this Friday after school under the cherry blossom._

_Jonathan Starkweather: Why are you telling me this?_

_**ICU:** It’s been a while since something interesting happened around here, and Clover happens to be on my bad side at the moment. If you wish to help, text me with what you need, I’ll charge a nominal fee. If you just want general information on someone, send me a picture of their face._

_**Jonathan Starkweather:** You’re a creep._

_**ICU:** And you’re a stalker. Have fun!_

A moment of silence passed.

_**ICU:** Be sure to make him suffer._


	3. Meal Time

“Ugh, why do we have to do this again?” **  
**

“T-the school said-”

“Hey, mind taking over dishes for me?”

“I…okay.”

Jason reached over to pat Sparks’s head. “Good boy.” Yawning, he sat on the countertop, typing away at his phone, scrolling through Instagram. Boring, boring,  _boring_ ; ah, there it is. “You know, I’m totally gonna bang Deamorte this year.”

“Yeah, sure ya’ are.” Leo pushed through the door, yawning, watching Sparks rush around, gloves too big for him up to his elbow, hair net drooping over his eyes, serving, cleaning, and cooking all on his own. He couldn’t help but smile, grabbing some gloves of his own.

“Hey! If you’re going to be mean, get out,” Jason huffed, crossing his arms, looking back down to the picture. The boy in question was gorgeous as always, bright red hair, dark set emerald eyes, objectively the hottest guy in the school, and no one questioned it. He was also holding a knife with what looked like blood on it, licking the tip with a psychotic smile.

Leo rolled his eyes, gently nudging Sparks out of the way to start the serving. He knew social situations were never really Sparks’s forte, due to being mute until he was ten thanks to a respiratory illness. Sometimes he was kinda glad about it, remembering back when they were kids and Leo had to be his voice. No matter where Sparks went, Leo was there, tugging him along and cheering him on, defending him from the bullies with everything a short, curly haired, gap toothed boy could. His favorite moment to this day was the time he managed to scare off some bullies and Sparks was so happy pulled into a tight hug and kissed his cheeks and refused to let go. “Yeah, and let poor Chispa drown in the work you’re supposed to be doing.”

“Does this look like a face that should have to do work? Please, I’m getting myself a sugar daddy. Well, a sugar daddy I get to stick my dick in.”

“…why are we friends?” Leo shook his head. “Dude, why are you trying to do this? He’s Fiyero Deamorte. He’s insane. Last year he got his ex  _arrested_ for saying his voice was annoying. I heard he drove another one nuts, like, the guy’s still in an asylum.”

“How hot is that? A guy with spirit!” Jason sighed happily, lying back against the wall. “I mean, I already have the Deamorte fan club, so…”

Oh right. That. “I still don’t know which is more unbelievable. The fact you managed to start a Fiyero Deamorte fan club, or the fact it actually has members.”

“We just hit eight!” Clicking his tongue, Jason made finger guns at Leo. “Sure you don’t wanna join?”

“Yeah, crazy’s not my type. It’s not yours either, right Chispa?”

Sparks jumped, hitting his head on a pan with a clang. “Y-yeah. Sorry, sorry-“

“Are you okay?” Leo’s eyes went wide, pulling Sparks over to a table, forcing him to sit down, grabbing a flashlight from his backpack. “Does it hurt? Do you see spots? Are you bleeding, there might be bleeding.”

Sparks swayed a little. “I-I’m fine, really.”

“Fine isn’t perfect.” Leo felt the back of his head, checking for bumps, before holding Sparks’s head steady, shining the light in his eyes to check pupil dilation. Kids were ringing the bell to get their food, but Leo flipped them off, growling under his breath. “Jason, get off your fat ass and work.”

“Do I have to?” he whined.

“Now!”

Jason groaned, making it to his feet, ignoring Leo’s chattering coos in the background. With a huff, he threw on some gloves- no way he was putting on that hairnet- and started throwing some random slop together, tossing it in front of the kids. Some of the kids went to complain, but all he had to do was look over and they lost their nerve. Benefits of being by far the tallest kid in the school at six foot four, the most muscular, and, of course, the hottest.

Also his dad was the headmaster but that wasn’t the point.

Soon he’d set out the last of the trays, expecting to just let the kids grab-and-go, shedding off the gloves and packing up his stuff, when apparently one of the kids didn’t get that you don’t question Jason Starkweather.

“Uh, excuse me, this, like, isn’t what I ordered. I ordered a light soy white chocolate chai latte, and this clearly is a light almond chocolate chai!”

Ugh, he didn’t want to deal with this. “Look, if you don’t want my fist shoved up your ass, why don’t-…”

Fuck.

Fuck.

That was Fiyero Deamorte FUCK.

“On second thought,” Jason’s voice lowered to a purr, leaning across the little window. “Please say yes, because I have a car and we can totally go back to my place.”

The little nose scrunched up on perfect skin. Jason’d never been this close to him before, been able to see the small strands of blonde woven into the fire-red really giving life to the name, the way the light caught off his lashes. He was a model for a reason, signed to multiple labels already. Jason’s sacrifices must’ve really been working. “Uh, excuse me?” Admittedly, the voice could use some work though. “I have a boyfriend! And I don’t associate with anyone with, like, a negative reputation.”

Ugh, that. There was a stupid school thing. Some guy started up a school gossip site, where all the kids checked in after school. There was tons of gossip and polls, students could upload their own too. Most of it was random stuff, most likely to use a fidget spinner, most likely to walk off a cliff, who should commit suicide, etcetera. There’s a monthly ‘hottest and nottest’ list- Fiyero has been number one hottest for four years straight now-and a couple other odds and ends, most importantly a schoolwide ‘reputation’ bar. Every student was ranked by some equation the guy who made the website made up, falling into three sections; negative, neutral, and positive. Neutral being zero to negative or positive twenty five, above, or below, that, being positive or negative.

Fiyero was at positive one hundred. Jason…negative thirty two. “Look! It’s not my fault that bitch Kiro-”

“That bitch is, like, one of my best friends!” Fiyero slammed his drink down on the counter. “I’m, like, leaving. Talk to me when you’re not a complete loser.”

“Damn. You’re hot when you’re angry.”

“Ugh!” Fiyero turned heel, stomping off, heels of his shoes clicking against the tile. He wasn’t wearing actual high heals, he just taped tap shoe bottoms to his own to get the click so people would hear him down the hall and part like the red sea.

“…why do you like him again?” Leo sighed, helping Sparks up.

“Because he- dude, what the fuck? He got a bruise, the kid looks like a mummy?”

Sparks was, in fact, covered almost completely in bandages, his head wrapped tight, and Leo’s jacket around his shoulders, clinging to Leo’s side. “I-it’s okay, I like it, really.”

“You know he’s gonna get beat up, right?”

Leo grinned. “Let them try.”


End file.
